


The Meeting

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drabbles and shorts here are in answer to the Live Journal's MFU 100 word challenge which include stories/drabbles/poems based on 100 prompts presented on the site. All written stories or drabbles will be posted here..</p><p>Prompt #96. Writer's Choice--Watching</p><p>Josephina Kuryakin (Jo) was introduced in my story The Changing of Past Beliefs. She is Illya's lost sister who is beginning a relationship with Napoleon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

 

 

He saw her that first day in Waverly's office. Standing in the light of UNCLE's only window, she was a picture in contrast. Her confidence yet underlining nervousness called to him. Those eyes so blue hid a multitude of secrets and terrors within the icy water of their color. What he saw kept his eyes glued to her: her beauty, unassuming but stunning. Something in his soul stirred, it called to him. This is her it cried out, but he quickly reined it in.

He had tried to deny his need, but tonight he would gave in and take the next step.


End file.
